Miu Gatack
Miu Gatack (ガタック 美羽 Gataku Miu) is an Esper residing in Edolas, and is the eldest living Esper. Miu refers to herself as the first Esper to ever exist, the progenitor of the entire race; however, this is not true—she was merely the first to be made, as the source of magic tends to recycle its works, a bit of Miu was included in almost every other Esper, if not all of them. As such, every Esper to follow was descended from her; her blood runs within every Esper. Miu herself is known to avoid conflict; being far too old to care about what happens to the world any longer. She resides with the Nethran Forest. Appearance Despite her very advanced age, Miu takes the appearance of a young, somewhat mature-looking woman in her early-20's. She is relatively tall, with a body of good proportion overall, including a well-sized bust, and curved hips. She has long blond hair, along with dazzling blue eyes. For attire, she generally wears a casual dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with a black skirt reaching her thighs and a pair of block stockings and high-heeled shoes. As a child, Miu's appearance was that of a young girl with fair skin and long blonde hair, as well as the same sharp blue eyes she has in her adulthood. She seemed to favour fairly revealing clothing similarly to the "gothic-lolita" fashion, but also would vary between skimpier versions of those as well witch-like outfits. Personality Miu is known to be somewhat of a sour pride; but like most of the powerful characters in Dawn, thanks to her immense power, she has very little knowledge of social conventions; more often than not, she is genuinely shocked when she realizes that she is being rude or uncouth; she also has an apparent sense of superiority over those less "clever" than she is. She has great capacity for righteous anger, particularly when incensed about her race. When driven by anger or justice, Miu more often than not acts without hesitation to strike down those who oppose her; however, over time, she had managed to calm herself somewhat. Behind her usual attitude, was a very old woman who had seen, and perhaps done, many, many terrible things; being incredibly lonely about being the first of her kind, and eventually, the last; feeling incredibly lonely about it. However, despite her attempts to keep to herself, over time, she comes to admit that even though she acted like a lonely old lady, she had the biggest family in the world—as the Espers all came, and left, from her. However, Miu has a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. Having seen so much destruction and death, she feels she is driven to prevent it where possible. Ironically, she has forgiving nature, consistently extending an offer to help even the most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However when her patience reaches its limit, those who threaten her way of life receive no second chance; she herself has stated that by not fighting against those who threaten the sanctity of life, she is showing them mercy; saving them from her rage. Additionally, the reason why many Espers are pacifists now, it is an ideal she passed down, not because she hates fighting, but because, living so long has taught her the values of love and peace; leading her to want others to think that way as well. However, despite this, Miu refuses to to take up a weapon against an enemy, repeatedly refusing even when offered one; meaning that she is a pacifist at heart—she would never kill an enemy, no matter what they would do to her, or to those that she loves as she always attempts to solve a situation without violence; however, using magic is fine and dandy, as long as she does not kill anyone using it. Indeed, Miu has a great respect for humanity, as well as a great desire to protect it, noting that while they aren't the smartest or the strongest of races, they're interesting in a way. As a child, Miu was radically different from the persona she has taken on as of today—she was, quite frankly, an immature little child. She was known as a spoiled little princess; expecting everything to go her way as she sailed through life without care for anyone else, being haughty, proud of her power, and generally loving to flaunt it wherever she went. However, this idiotic behaviour was soon smacked out of her by the harsh reality of the world. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to forgoing the use of weapon in combat, Miu has trained herself in the physical arts, so as to be able to subdue an opponent easily. Through difficult training over centuries, Miu has honed her skills to become a master in unarmed combat. Miu's form of physical combat is shown to be one that heavily utilises spiral movements and evasive maneuvers, making her seem as free as air itself, and capitalising on her pacifistic nature by employing frustration against her opponents instead of violence to make them tire themselves out. Due to her circular movements and constant evasion, Miu is noted to be very difficult to successfully land a blow on, unless she herself allows it. When on the offensive, Miu's attacks employ the standard dynamic footwork that keeps her evasiveness in check, as well as open-hand techniques, punches and throws. The use of this fighting style allows Miu to "flow" in and out of the way of objects, allowing her to fight multiple opponents with ease. With her way of battle, it seems that Miu's physical attacks are unable to inflict any visible damage; but if Miu strikes her foe hard enough, she can trigger a surge that paralyzes them. Because of her mastery of this art, Miu is able to alter, affect, and even disrupt the flow of magical energy in the foe. One of her common tactics is to maneuver behind an opponent, easily mirroring their movements to prevent them from turning and striking back, all the while using this as a chance to make her counter. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Of course, because of her origins, Miu has displayed a truly staggering amount of physical prowess, up to and including slicing the top half of a mountain off with a swing of her hand, and with her bare hands, she can split the hydrogen in the air to cause a small explosion. The sheer force of her blows are more than enough to knock even the sturdiest of foes off their feet; in addition, more often than not, Miu is able to fight back the assaults of her foes with a single arm almost effortlessly. Miu also displays enough strength to kick a fully-grown man through a building composed of steel; she is able to slam a man over her shoulder one-handedly, before gripping a seven foot tall sword with one hand and dragging him into close range so she could smack him upside the head with a roundhouse kick. Another feat of strength is that she can punch the ground with enough force to cause fissures. Miu's strength enables her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. Immense Speed: Miu has mind-blowing speed which can be considered almost unsurpassed. Miu's speed enables her to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease, leap from rooftop to rooftop and match the speed of even the fastest characters. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Miu moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Miu's durability is positively staggering; possessing an enormous level of endurance that is mostly due to her heritage, but it should be noted that it is in no small part thanks to her training; showing tremendous resilience to physical damage. Her durability enables her rise from attack after attack after attack on numerous occasions, more often than not surprising and confounding her foe, striking fear into their hearts. She can smash several barriers of magical energy with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: '''As the first Esper, Miu has an extraordinary amount of magical power, leagues above that of any Esper who came after her. With her status as the first Esper, and therefore, the physical embodiment of magic itself, Miu has unparalleled control over her own magical power; capable of surpressing it's aura so that stealth becomes second nature to her. However, as one would expect, the reverse is also possible; Miu is capable of exterting her magical energy from her body in immense powerful waves that crash down upon the opponent, crushing their body under Miu's immense power; she refers to this as an intimidation tactic, despite it's ability to incapicate with ease. Her magical aura is often associated with ice; in fact, she has been able to completely freeze a landscape by exerting her own power in this way. As an Esper, Miu's true source of power, however, comes from the Source of Magic, and when she needs to, she is capable of tapping into its powers, adding it's magical energy to her own and effectively gaining a near limitless source of power from the Universe itself. Because she is the first Esper, Miu has the greatest access to the Source, and unlike the current generation, such Jason LaHote or Solele Vorymor, Miu refers to their capabilities as mere child's play compared to the feats she can accomplish with the Source. Ice Magic '''Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-type magic that, as the name implies, allows the user to create as well as manipulate the element of ice. Through Ice Magic, Miu has the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, absorbing the heat of the atmosphere, Miu is capable of creating a variety of effects, the most basic of which is making things colder. As such, Miu is capable of taking moisture from any source, including the air, and harden and solidify it into ice. She can then manipulate the ice as she pleases, from objects to forms of attack and defence, quite similarly to Molding Magic. From this simple execution, Miu can use Ice Magic for a variety of different effects, and due to her age and accumulated knowledge, may be one of the strongest Ice Mages in the world. Her ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations are her own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long her ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with her hands in order to shape it. She can simply direct the waves of coldness she projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. Just like any other elemental user, Miu is capable of breaking herself into her particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks; and she has extreme resistance to cold, due to this element. Miu's control of her powers are so vast that it extends to the energy particle level, to the point that she can freeze all of the energy particles of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. She has demonstrated the ability to control energy reactions at extreme levels, at one point freezing flames. Miu is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, Miu is capable of altering her surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. According to Miu, she is capable of producing virtually anything that she wishes, giving her a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. With a simple touch, Miu is capable of creating effects similar to frostbite, down to the atomic level, making it exceedingly fragile. Due to her strong affinity with ice, Miu is all but immune to cold and ice-based abilities, able to shrug them off with ease. Over time, Miu's skill with Ice Magic improved so that she has the ability to freeze nearly anything as solid ice — such as flames, or energy, and can create an effect similar to "stopping time", completely stopping the movement of a target's molecules, freezing the target in place, something she considers to be her most interesting ability yet. Through using Ice Magic, Miu can also use abilities that seem more "tame", such as creating gusts of air that are below freezing, as well as creating simple platforms. Most of her Ice-Magic skills are used through hand gestures. *'Blasting Freezer' (ブラスティングフリーザ, Burasutingu Furīzā): The basic spell of Ice Magic; when performing this spell, Miu points one or both of her arms at the opponent; gathering and condensing magical energy which is instantly converted into the element of ice. From there, she points a single finger at the opponent, launching multiple light blue beams from the point in her arms at the opponent. Blasting Freezer is able to produce gusts of cold degrees below absolute zero, as well as coat objects in a block of ice, create similar-looking constructs or encase opponents in a frosty 'cocoon'. However, mid-flight, the beams veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the beams freeze them. As the ice beam travels towards her opponent, it freezes anything that it touches, finally impacting with enough effect in order to freeze the opponent solid for a few moments. *'Blizzard Claw Execution' (ブリザードクロー・エクスキュージョン, Burizādo Kurō Ekusukyūjon): One of Miu's most powerful spells; when utilizing it, she charges magical energy within one of her arms and refines it, utilizing Ice-Make on her arm in order to convert it into a large, jagged claw that is fearsome in appearance. This claw has immense cutting power; capable of cleaving through many materials. However, it's deadliest aspect is when Miu manages to cut the opponent with it, releasing hundreds of sharpened swords that flow forth from her claw, emitting a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation. It highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the claw makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the claw is altered to cause additional, smaller claws to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' magical energy, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces. *'Organic-Ice Form': This spell grants Miu the ability to not only cover her body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Miu is now actually translucent in her ice form. Miu is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing her to reform her body should it become shattered. She has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild herself. In her ice form, she is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to her body. Miu has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for her to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ her Ice Magic under these circumstances could eventually fatigue her and render her freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. The frozen air forms a barrier around Miu, deflecting projectiles back at the enemy. This spell takes the form of a sheet of ice over Miu's body initially, but can be reshaped into a thick armor with ice skates. The armour is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movements long before it fully penetrates. Since it doesn't have an actual manifestation, the only way to defeat it is by defeating Miu herself. The only opening to the armour is on the back of her neck, making it her greatest weak spot. Like an igloo, the inside of the armour is kept warm, meaning Miu is always warm. Because of this, when the temperature outside is cold enough, air naturally coming into the suit instant because a gas again, allowing Miu to close the opening on its neck. * Ice Spears: A deceptively simple spell that in reality packs quite a bit of power. Through the use of an exceptionally large magic circle, Ice Spears freezes the moisture in the air, generating thousands of extremely durable spears of ice that surround her entirely. Able to be controlled with simply her thoughts, Miku uses these ice spears to shred her opponent into bits, impaling them from every side with every thousand spear in a flurry of ice. Due to their size, Miu can wield each spear individually as a miniature dagger for close quarters combat, but this is usually not a preferred method. * Ice Empress Armour: Esper Magic Esper Magic (エスパー・マジック, Esupā Majikku): Esper Magic is known as the "Magic of the Ancients"; as the Espers were the only beings in Edolas capable of utilizing magic naturally; the power dates back to the old royal bloodline of Edolas itself and is in a way linked to the basis of Lost Magic which is apparent in Earth Land. Esper Magic is shown to be a different kind of magic compared to the regular magic in Earth Land, and the Edolas Items in Edolas. For a lack of a better word, Esper Magic has many forms and powers—it all depends on the user. The innate talent of Esper Magic enables the user to learn at an exceedingly swift pace, mastering obscure concepts within hours. It is said that any user of Esper Magic has enormous physical and magic power; being beyond that of regular human beings, to the point that they can be considered something akin to a Majin. Esper Magic enables an Esper to communicate with the Source of Magic in both realms; an ethereal substance of pure, unrestrained magical power that flows in streams beneath the surface of both planets that takes the form of many separate bands of green-white fluid flowing as a whole. The Source of Magic contains the essence of the universe and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Source of Magic are believed to be used to create new life in both universes, and the energy of a person returns to the Source when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. The Source of Magic is referred to many times as the life in the dimensions itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the universe's inhabitants. It is a sort of immune system for the worlds, flowing to and "healing" scars. All life is said to exist within the cycle. Esper Magic is said to be a miracle, allowing the user to reach their full potential. Most deities hate that regular beings are capable of performing miracles, because once this power was once exclusive to them. With Esper Magic, the user is completely capable of sensing the environment around themselves with their energy, not depending on their other senses. Esper Magic is an immortal, inexorable power. It attaches to a person and remains with them until their death; while inactive at first, laying dormant, once the Source of Magic senses a reason to reveal itself to the Esper, it will analyze the Esper's soul and forge a link between the Source of Magic and Esper; transforming into an forged extension of their soul while granting them access to the Source of Magic; bestowing upon them their very own personal magic which has been specially customized for their own benefit, making it their strongest and most versatile magic right from the get-go. *'Esper Skill: Break the Edge' (幻獣力・因力満彰 (ブレーク・ザ・エッジ), Genjūryoku: Burēku za Eiji lit. Phantom Beast Power: Power of Fate, Full Manifest): Miu Gatack's Esper Skill, Break the Edge, in essence, allows Miu to control fate itself as her magical energy with the unusual power inside of her, merging these energies and birthing a perfect fusion of energy which has the power to force anything to return to the way it was before it was before making contact with Miu, essentially allowing her manipulate the probability of that and hit a jackpot. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred—allowing Miu to control the outcome of certain events such as enemy attacks missing or direct attacks on opponents for good luck and bad luck for opponents with things like giving any potential mistake the ability to kill them. This also can be utilized to augment her strength drastically; by slicing at an object, the speed and strength of her blow is enhanced and thus, she has a greater chance of destroying that object. The drawback is that the more times Miu utilizes her Esper ability on the same target, the lower the chances she can manipulate its destiny. To a lesser extent, this ability can be defined as allowing her to manipulate and control the powers of any foe within a specified area. She has an equal chance at succeeding and failing, making her magic a 50/50 shot. Despite this, if she is successful in using her powers, she has shown to be extremely powerful; for example, if she was casting Abyss Break she could do it without the other four elemental magic and launch it instantly without any backup needs. ** Armed Form (武態 Butai): Armed Form is the name of Miu's special transformation which gears her in a more battle-ready attire with enhanced attributes; it is activated via Break the Edge. When activating Armed Form, Miu becomes shrouded in a vat of light, as her clothing undergoes a special metamorphosis akin to the effect of Requip; changing her normal attire into that of one akin to a witch's. She now wears an eyepatch over her right eye as she is dressed in a fur coat and a black leather outfit. She also wears a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip, one which would have been worn by a witch. The outfit, while not considered armour in the slightest, is considered to be extremely protective; as the fabric is made out of a condensed version of Soul Metal; which is an alloy beyond the ordinary. Unlike ordinary metals, soul metal responds to the wielder's strength and thoughts; a trained body and a strong will are required to effectively wield anything made out of Soul Metal. The weapons crafted from the metal are designed to slay the supernatural, and the armours of the Makai Knights from Earth Land are made almost entirely out of it, providing incredible resilience and increasing the physical abilities of the wearer. While not considered a knight, having attire forged from Soul Metal and condensed into a fabric form would imply her power level on a similar level to them. The numerous gems upon her attire are mostly precious—acting as a conduit to her own magic, they drastically reduce the casting time for her spells and strengthen them. **'Majinken' (魔神剣, Demon God Sword): When performing this spell, Miu is able to generate large amounts of light red magical energy which sheathes itself over her hand. When she swings her hand at her desired target the energy produces a massive explosion upon impact. This ability is useful for when Miu needs to stay away from her foe temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. The compacted nature and moving speed of the magical energy that composes the Majinken allows the attack to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch Miu's opponent backward after being hit or, if her opponent is knocked to the ground or being launched towards the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Majinken is multi-hitting, the maximum usually being 5 hits, and it has a property that lets it break through any projectile, which usually catches foes by surprise; suffice to say, Majinken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Miu has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. At full power, Majinken is able to destroy an entire skyscraper as well as blow away reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of Miu's most powerful techniques. ***'Deer's Luck Fortune' (鹿財運, Shizaiun): When performing Deer's Luck Fortune, Miu releases a Majinken, and then by utilizing the main ability, ensures that the blast will strike. In doing so, Majinken gains a sort of homing property, chasing down his opponent no matter where they run- unless there is a superior barrier in the way of the wave, there is nowhere to run nor hide from the Majinken, as the blast can move at impossible angles. It is impossible to dodge an ability which is enchanted in this manner, no matter how agile, well-guarded, or far away from Miu the opponent is standing. Even being a master user of High Speed would be useless, so the only benefit would be allow the opponent to back out of the attack's range before it is initiated. Trivia *Miu shares many of her personality traits with the Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who. *Miu's hand-to-hand combat employs the Baguazhang style of martial arts. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Edolas